Even a killer deserves to smile
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: One-shot. Sólo algo de Daemon y Katy luego de Opposition. Alerta de Spoilers!


El olor a quemado llegaba desde la cocina incluso hasta mi cuarto. Un escalofrío recorrió rápidamente mi cuerpo y mis pies reaccionaron incluso más rápido que mi cabeza. Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba bajando las escaleras directo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba mi madre. Mamá estaba frente a la estufa, cuchara de madera en mano, revolviendo el contenido de una olla que se encontraba encima de una hornalla con el fuego más alto de lo adecuado.

-Está muy alta, mamá –dije medio riendo, acercándome a ella y bajando un poco el fuego. Creí haber escuchado un suspiro por su parte y no pude hacer más que volver a reír. Ella nunca dejaba de esforzarse, pero aun tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano aceptaría que la cocina no era precisamente lo suyo. Quizás podría serlo si prestara un poco más de atención, pero era mi madre de quién estaba hablando, la misma persona que algunas tardes salía en pantuflas al trabajo, o aquella a la que debía recordarle que en la calle los pijamas no estaban de moda. Ella podía ser muy buena en urgencias, pero en las cosas básicas… sí, mejor no dejar que se siguiera haciendo cargo de la cocina.

Me las ingenié para acabar con la cuchara en mis manos y fui yo quien terminó revolviendo la comida, probándola, agregando un poco de sal y también algo de pimienta. Podía sentir la mirada de mamá en mí, pero se limitó a quedarse callada. La imaginaba con una sonrisa, observándome, pensando cuánto había crecido su hija y en cuántas cosas estaban a punto de cambiar. De lo que no estaba segura aun era sobre qué opinaba acerca de mi yéndome a la universidad con Daemon, en otra ciudad, viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo. ¿Ya tendría en su cabeza a un montón de pequeñas Katy dando vueltas a mí alrededor? Me pregunto qué diría si eso en verdad llegaba a ocurrir… ¿se preguntaría por qué sus ojos eran de un hermoso y profundo púrpura? Por supuesto que lo haría, mi madre no era estúpida.

Esa imagen en mi cabeza me ponía nerviosa, al punto de que tenía más ganas de comenzar a reír y esconderme en un rincón antes que seguir cocinando. Respira, Katy… sólo respira. Acabé soltando una risa por mi creciente estupidez y me dediqué a terminar la comida.

-Ya puedes poner la mesa –aun sentía su presencia detrás de mí. Me quedé esperando por unos segundos, pero ella no se movió-. ¿Me escuchaste, mamá? La comida ya está lista. Ya puedes… -y ahí fue cuando me giré y todo mi mundo volvió a destrozarse a mí alrededor. Mi madre se encontraba allí, o al menos la figura de mi madre, su cuerpo, un cuerpo en el que ella ya no se encontraba. Sus ojos resplandecían de un brillante azul para nada humano; un color equivocado, un brillo que rápidamente me hizo dar dos pasos atrás hasta chocar con la mesada-. No…

La palabra salió de mi boca como un susurro y enseguida me di cuenta que no podía dejar de pronunciarla. Esto no estaba bien, no era correcto; ¿en qué clase de mundo algo malo podría ocurrirle a mi madre? Era una buena persona, no se merecía que ningún mal cayera sobre ella, todo esto debía ser una equivocac… Una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por sus labios mientras yo comenzaba a llorar. "Hemos estado esperándote" dijo la voz de mi madre que no era mi madre. Fue ahí cuando comencé a gritar.

Salí de la cocina rápidamente y corrí hacia la sala, pero allí no pude hacer más que detenerme. Justo al final de las escaleras, allí dónde por última vez lo había visto con vida, se encontraba Adam. Me detuve en seco en mitad de la sala, con sus ojos clavados en mí.

-Fue tu culpa, Katy… dijo en voz alta mientras yo no podía contener las lágrimas. Sacudía la cabeza, intentaba que mi boca soltara miles de "lo siento" por segundo, pero mi garganta se encontraba completamente cerrada. Sus ojos me gritaban que era una asesina y yo parecía escucharlos como fueran gritos en mi cabeza. Me di vuelta para correr en otra dirección y una figura similar a la anterior se me apareció enfrente: Andrew.

-Debí haberte matado en cuanto tuve la oportunidad –había furia en su mirada, tanta que me hizo retroceder dos pasos antes de que pudiera girar mi vista en otra dirección. Un nuevo error, ya que los nuevos ojos azules que me devolvían la mirada eran los peores, los que más acusaciones tenían, los que más deseos de verme muerta despedían: eran los ojos de Ash.

-Nos condenaste a todos, Katy. Teníamos una vida feliz. Lo arruinaste todo. Nos mataste.

Aun quería gritar, pero sabía que era completamente inútil. No sólo por no ser capaz de hacerlo, sino porque no sabía qué se suponía podía decir en mi defensa. Ash tenía razón, era mi culpa. Todos ellos estaban muertos por mi culpa. Mamá, Adam, Andrew, Ash y…

Me doy vuelta en la última dirección posible para encontrarme con la última persona con la que me gustaría haberme encontrado. Sus ojos no eran como los demás, él no me recriminaba nada. Sin embargo sonreía y su sonrisa destilaba un orgullo del que estaba lejos de querer recibir.

-Dijiste que me matarías –la voz de Blake sonaba como siempre, con esa superioridad que te hacía querer borrarle el rostro de una bofetada-. No pensé que serías capaz de hacerlo, pero lo hiciste. Nos mataste a todos. Tus manos están tan manchadas de sangre como las mías, Katy. Eres como yo. Eres un monstruo.

No estoy segura de lograr decir alguna cosa, pero sí sé que ni bien di un paso atrás mis ojos quedaron encandilados con la visión de mis manos: rojas, cubiertas de sangre, sangre que no me pertenecía pero que sí correspondía a todas esas personas cuyos fantasmas ahora me acosaban. Personas cuyas muertes iban a rondar por siempre en mi conciencia. Personas a quienes yo había asesinado, porque era un monstruo, porque debería estar muerta. Porque ellos habían perdido sus vidas y yo no.

Comencé a escuchar sus voces. Uno a uno diciendo mi nombre suavemente y luego gritándome. Como si se estuvieran preparando para torturarme por siempre, desde ese día hasta que se hiciera justicia. Hasta que finalmente yo dejara de respirar.

-¡Kitten!

Me desperté de golpe y sobresaltada, tanto que me llevó una buena cantidad de segundos volver a ubicarme en la realidad. Los ojos verde brillante de Daemon me observaban desde arriba, resplandeciendo y completamente preocupados. Al parecer había vuelto a tener una pesadilla… había tenido muchas de esas en las últimas semanas y todos las veces despertaba con un Daemon inquieto, intentando consolarme. Aunque esta vez había sido distinto. Sentía un picor sobre mi piel y un ligero estremecimiento que se negaba a dejar mi cuerpo.

-¿Me diste una descarga o qué?

-No despertabas.

-¿Entonces decidiste que era buen momento para empezar con la terapia de electroshock?

Una lenta y para nada tierna sonrisa comenzó a extenderse en su boca antes de que él volviera a hablar.

-Esa era la primera de las opciones. Ya estaba por inclinarme hacia la segunda.

-¿La segunda opción implicaba clavarme una aguja en el pie?

-Más bien clavarte… -le di un fuerte empujón hasta lograr que regresara a su lado de la cama. Está bien, mi culpa, no suya. Mi propia mala elección de palabras. Sus risas ahora bien podrían haber despertado a los vecinos y a pesar de que quería volver a empujarlo hasta tirarlo de la cama no pude evitar sonreír. De alguna forma ya lo había conseguido… mi cabeza se encontraba en otro lado, la pesadilla había recorrido todo su camino en mi mente hasta llegar a ese rincón que permitiría que la olvidara al menos por el resto del día. Sí, así de magnífico era el alienígena idiota con el que dormía. Para cuando sus risas se detuvieron ya los dos nos encontrábamos con las cabezas sobre la almohada y nuestros ojos perdidos en los del otro-. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Sacudí la cabeza sin pensarlo. Hablar de mi pesadilla acaba siempre en lo mismo: él diciéndome que las cosas que habían sucedido no era mi culpa, o que en todo caso no era una responsabilidad que sólo debía caer sobre mí. Entonces yo comenzaba a hacerme un ovillo en la cama esperando que me tragase la tierra y él se ponía en modo no-dejaré-que-seas-una-idiota-y-arruines-tu-vida. Al final terminábamos discutiendo un poco, pero luego todo volvía a estar bien. ¿Qué acaso así no es como funcionan los matrimonios?

El pensamiento logró arrancarme una pequeña risa y sólo eso logró que una de las perfectas cejas de Daemon se enarcara. "¿Qué?", decían sus ojos. "Nada", respondían los míos. Y entonces volví a reír, él frunció el ceño y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba de espaldas sobre la cama y con perfecto espécimen nada humano sentado encima de mí, con una sonrisa completamente traviesa en su rostro.

-¿De qué te ríes, kitten? –su voz era baja, peligrosa… el mismo tono que tiempo atrás me habría hecho correr bajo mi cama y que ahora me hacía volver a sonreír.

-De ti, por supuesto.

La misma ceja de antes volvió a alzarse.

-Puedo aceptar muchas cosas, Kitten; pero que te rías de mi no es una de ellas –su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más-. Creo que todo esto merece un castigo.

-¿Uno de esos que disfrutaría?

-Mis castigos suelen tener ese efecto.

Con sus ojos brillando un poco más ahora, y su sonrisa ya menos traviesa y algo más tierna que la anterior, bajó un poco sobre mi cuerpo hasta que al inclinarse sus ojos llegaron a estar al mismo nivel que los míos. Manteniendo la sonrisa, sus labios apenas rozaron mi boca antes de deslizarse por mi mejilla, bajar un poco para besar mi cuello, y luego subir una vez más a la altura de mi oído. Mis ojos se cerraron por completo en el momento en que decidió que sus dientes sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja eran un buen método de distracción.

-O tal vez prefieres que te muestre cuál era la segunda opción para despertarte –su aliento rozando mi piel, sus manos recorriendo lentamente mis brazos hasta detenerse en mi cintura, una de ellas rehaciendo su camino hacia arriba ahora por debajo de la vieja remera suya que ahora yo usaba para dormir. Sí, él bien podría haber estado hablando la situación económica del mundo que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se habría mantenido al mismo nivel-. ¿Kitten? –estoy segura de que algo parecido a un "hmm" salió por mi boca-. ¿Qué es lo que prefieres? –por alguna razón, mi improvisado camisón ya se encontraba por encima de mi estómago-. ¿Castigo o despertador, kitten? –ahora había bajado un poco más sobre mi cuerpo y era su boca la que recorría con delicadeza mi estómago, pero no más allá de donde la camiseta no estorbaba-. ¿Kitten?

-Ya estoy despierta, Daemon… -digo intentando responder a su pregunta; mis palabras salen atropelladas, medio alteradas, bastante patéticas. Abro los ojos, bajo la mirada, y me encuentro con dos brillantes pupilas blancas que se convierten rápidamente en el centro de mi universo.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunta, con aquel tono travieso una vez más en su voz. Sin decir más, vuelve a bajar la cabeza, pero esta vez deslizándola más abajo. Siento su aliento en mi estómago y luego un poco más abajo. Cuando su boca roza uno de mis muslos me doy cuenta que es buen momento para recordar que no llevo mucho más que aquella vieja remera. Me estremezco un poco, incluso antes de notar la suave risa de Daemon retumbar a lo largo de mi piel. Cierro los ojos y sonrío. Y ahí es cuando me digo que no me importa si estoy despierta o dormida; bien podría aceptar que él me despierte o incluso podría volver a dormirme si es lo que hace falta para que él no se detenga. Ese sería un sueño de los buenos; uno que no me molestaría que se quedara en mi cabeza todo el día.


End file.
